This invention relates to video conferencing, and more particularly, to an improved method and apparatus for controlling and dynamically configuring video conferencing and similar systems that preferably operate over a data network such as the Internet.
Audio and video conferencing have become prevalent in the business community, particularly as larger bandwidth communications links such as T1, etc. have become common. In an audio conferencing system, a plurality of inputs are summed together, and each conferee receives the sum of all of the other inputs. In a video conferencing system, there usually exists an audio channel that operates in accordance with the foregoing description of an audio conference, and a video channel that is configured differently.
The video channel can not simply sum numerous inputs and transmit the sum to a receiving terminal because unlike audio, the sum of numerous video inputs would be meaningless. Accordingly, the video output at each conferencing terminal operates in a different manner. Specifically, the video output may include video from all other conferees, or it may include the video image of a selected one or more conferees.
One drawback of such systems is that they are usually inflexible and arranged for a static configuration. For example, the video and audio information is to be displayed at each terminal is fixed, and no dynamic adaptation takes place during the conference. Additionally, with the increased use of data networks, such as the Internet, to implement video conferencing, there exists the possibility to implement services that are based upon the digital characteristics of the Internet.
In view of the above, there exists a need in the art for a more flexible arrangement to implement video conferencing, particularly when the Internet or a similar data network is employed.
The above and other problems of the prior art are overcome in accordance with the present invention which relates to a technique of utilizing Internet addresses to determine parameters for a video conference. In accordance with the invention, the IP address is recognized by the conferencing system implementing the video conference over the Internet. The system may then be arranged to customize the receipt by a terminal of video and/or audio data from the Internet based conference bridge.